


Tinsel Talk

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to watch himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel Talk

**Title:** Tinsel Talk  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry needs to watch himself.  
 **Word Count:** 900  
 **Genre:** Erotica, humor.  
 **Warnings:** Silliness?  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt 5: Tinsel.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Tinsel Talk (Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards Day 5 - Tinsel)

~

Harry could hardly contain his excitement. The second Severus got home from Diagon Alley, he jumped up, hurrying towards him. “You’re home!”

“Indeed,” Severus said, removing the shrunken purchases from his pockets and sliding off his heavy over-robes. “As you can see--oof!”

Harry, now clinging to Severus like a barnacle, grinned up at him. “I’ve a surprise,” he purred.

Eyebrow raised, Severus stared down at him. “Does this have anything to do with your latest obsession?” he asked, glancing over at the book lying on the chair Harry had just abandoned.

“Maybe.” Harry began dragging Severus towards their bedroom.

“It’s a bit early to go to bed,” Severus murmured, although he went willingly enough. “We haven’t eaten yet.”

“I thought of that.” Harry paused at the entrance, gesturing.

On the bed there was a large tray with fruit, bread and cheese, as well as two goblets and a carafe of wine. “I thought we could feed each other tonight,” Harry whispered.

Severus nodded, licking his lips. “Your idea does have merit,” he said, dragging Harry inside. “Although for this meal I suspect we are a bit overdressed.”

Minutes later, things were progressing perfectly. Severus was feeding Harry a particularly succulent strawberry when he looked up and froze. “Harry?”

“Mmm?” Harry licked his lips.

“Why is there a mirror, rimmed with tinsel, mounted on the ceiling?”

Harry blushed. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice it until later,” he muttered.

Severus sighed. “Tell me.”

“I just thought it would be hot to be able to watch ourselves tonight.”

“Ah, a bit of voyeurism, hm?” Severus smirked. “It has its appeal.” He frowned. “Why the tinsel, though?”

Harry chewed his bottom lip. “To make it seem festive. You know, for the holiday season?”

Severus shook his head. “You have the strangest ideas.”

“Is that a no?” Harry asked, disappointed.

Smirking, Severus levitated the tray away and reached for Harry. “When did I say that?” he purred.

“Brilliant,” Harry breathed.

They kissed, their movements languorous, sensual, and Harry began to relax, settling back against the pillows. Severus moved over him, his hands moving between Harry’s legs, preparing him. Shifting restlessly, Harry raised one leg, running his foot up and down the back of Severus’ calf as they writhed together. His eyes fluttered open and he gasped as he saw the picture they made, Severus’ back and arse muscles flexing as he moved.

“How do we look?” Severus asked, turning to glance up at the mirror.

“We look great,” Harry gasped. It was a bit overwhelming to be able to both see and feel Severus like this.

“It’s difficult for me to see facing away, however,” Severus said, brow furrowed.

“Why’ve you stopped?” Harry whinged.

“A moment.” Severus manoeuvred Harry up until he was on his hands and knees, facing away from Severus. “There, now let’s see if that works.”

It worked for sex, but as Harry tried tilting his head back, he couldn’t quite seem to catch a glimpse of their images in the mirror, and Severus seemed to be having similar difficulty.

“It’s hard to do this and watch,” he muttered.

Harry sighed. This was al a bit too complicated and he was horny, dammit! “How about you on your back and me riding you, tilting my head back while I--”

“Bollocks to this,” Severus snapped. “ _Multiplicato_!”

The room suddenly seemed to get a lot brighter. Harry blinked. “What did you--?”

Finding himself on his back once more, Harry gazed up at Severus, who was again moving with purpose. Harry moaned as Severus placed his legs over his shoulder and thrust home. “Fuck.”

“Indeed,” Severus murmured, moving slowly. “Finally.” He stared into Harry’s eyes for a moment before looking to the side of the bed.

Harry followed the direction of his gaze, eyes widening as he spotted mirrors everywhere. Walls, furniture, floor-- “What did you do?”

“Now we can _both_ see how we look.” Severus flexed his hips, changing his angle, and Harry was lost, crying out his pleasure as he spurted between them. Severus spasmed moments later, collapsing atop Harry with a groan.

In the silence that followed, someone began clapping, and both Harry and Severus, alarmed, sat up, reached for their wands and pointed them at...the mirrors?

“Harry,” Severus muttered. “ _Which_ mirror did you charm onto the ceiling?”

Harry frowned. “The bathroom mirror. Why?”

“The same mirror that talks to us every morning?” Severus asked.

Harry groaned.

“What a good show you put on!” a cheerful voice said. “It’s always nice to get out of the bathroom.”

Rolling his eyes, Severus muttered a charm, shrinking the mirror to its original size and levitating it, amid its protests, back into the bathroom. Reams of tinsel fell onto the bed as the Sticking Charm that had held it onto the mirror dissipated. “At least put me where I can see the shower!” it begged, voice fading with distance. “I never get to see anything fun.” Severus slammed the bathroom door shut with a flick of his wand.

Shaking with laughter, Harry buried his face in his hands.

“So, have you decided you like voyeurism?” Severus asked, clearly amused as he pitched tinsel out of their bed.

Harry shook his head. “I think I’ll stick with performing just for you,” he said. “Either that or we have to get a mirror that won’t talk back.”

~


End file.
